Jokers Universe
The Jokers Universe is a Canadian media franchise and shared universe created by Morningwood Entertainment, and centers on various characters who have appeared in Morningwood Arts video games and movies. The series is set within Jesse Loon's Eclipse Universe albeit in a "rip" timeline within the Nexus. The Jokers films are to be directed/written by Jesse Spade and co-written by Anakin Nakamura. Semblance Industries has confirmed they will assist in the production of these movies as they will utilize the Semblance engine. The film series is considered to be a "soft" reboot of all characters featured with the exception of Mr. Tachibana. The first film is set to focus on Mr. Tachibana while the second film is set to focus on The Drifter, the person who becomes Mr. Tachibana's next host. The third focuses on the crime boss Mrs. Nakamura, the fourth on the lone wolf and gambler Ace, the fifth on the ruthless Tex Mechanica, and sixth on the Black Armoury leaders/wives Vessa and Elena. A seventh film was confirmed to be under development that will focus on Allison Petrov, the Director of the criminal organization The Cast. Characters *Mr. Tachibana The owner of the Armoury and its sub-division, Mr. Tachibana is a multi-universe entity and persona of The Son, the last of an extinct race of supernatural and all-powerful beings whose father created the Nexus, an interdimensional realm. Having fallen in love with Esmeralda through his host Ozma, he gained humanity. Throughout his time, going from one host to another, he eventually lost sight of his mission given by The Father and forgot the true purpose of the Nexus due to the memories of his hosts; which merged with his own everytime he reincarnated to a new host. Mr. Tachibana is voiced by Eric Roberts, the same voice actor who voiced the character in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, the game where Mr. Tachibana first appeared. *The Drifter Formerly known as Dredgen, The Drifter is a Joker who is well-known throughout the criminal underworld. He is known for creating a card game called Gambit, which is played by most of the criminal underworld and usually played in high stakes involving gambling. As Dredgen, he formerly ran with the Dragons, a ruthless criminal syndicate that controlled the northern regions of the Frontier, a lawless area of space not monitored by the Eclipse Empire. The Drifter is voiced by Todd Haberkorn; whom has also voiced the character of the same name in Destiny 2. *Mrs. Nakamura A widow and the current Godmother of the Nakamura Crime Family, Mrs. Nakamura exclusively speaks in Japanese, her native language. Due to this, she is frequently frustrated and stressed out by her under-bosses; many of whom rarely speak or understand Japanese. Similar to Mr. Tachibana, her crime family's influence stretches across various timelines and universes; members of the organization travel between using teleportation crystals. She is closely affiliated with Mr. Tachibana, as her deceased husband was a former host of The Son. Mrs. Nakamura is voiced by Masumi Asano, replacing Keiko Agena whom had voiced the character in her appearance as an antagonist in The Watchman. *Ace Considered to be a lone wolf and an insatiable gambler who frequently plays Gambit, Ace is a gunslinger who often and mostly works alone and is rarely seen with a partner or friend; mainly due to them being deceased. As a gambler, he holds numerous debts to many Jokers and criminal syndicates; these include the Dragons, The Cast, and Tex Mechanica. Ace has successfully evaded many of those who attempted to collect his debts, thus making him very agile and is considered a Joker. *Tex Mechanica A ruthless Joker and well-known and well-respected within the criminal underworld, Tex Mechanica is the creator of the fabled Mechanica Weapons, a collection of powerful weapons built by Tex himself and are often sought by many others. He leads the Mechanica Organization, a group he founded in order to keep his Mechanica Weapons in his own hands; members are given replicas of these weapons. He is known to be associated closely with other Jokers, including The Drifter, Mrs. Nakamura and various Galactic Rebel groups. *Vessa Sov An experienced and dangerous Joker, Vessa is the sister of the Awoken queen Mara Sov and is sometimes considered to be Princess of the Awoken; though she does not like to be referred to as such. She left the Awoken Sector to pursue her own path and met another Awoken named Elena whom she married, and eventually met Mr. Tachibana who tasked her with leading the Black Armoury, a sub-division of the Armoury responsible for creating weapons for his clientele and the Eclipse Military. Vessa Sov is voiced by Grey DeLisle, whose notable work include The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *Elena Sov The wife of Vessa Sov and leader of the Black Armoury, Elena is a former Awoken military special forces Guardian. Like Vessa, she left the Awoken Sector and pursued her own path in the galaxy. Before having met Vessa, she was a bounty hunter and took many contracts from the galaxy's criminal underworld, and wielded a combat bow called Le Monarquè. Married to Vessa, she became the step-sister to queen Mara Sov and part of the family. When they both met Mr. Tachibana, he recruited them both to lead the Black Armoury. Elena Sov is voiced by Cécile Breccia who is best known for her role as Lt. Link Manion in the 2008 film Starship Troopers 3: Marauder. *Allison Petrov Feared throughout the galactic underworld and even tangled with the Awoken military at one point, The Director is a highly dangerous "Joker" and ruthless criminal. Many have attempted to claim the bounty on her head, but to no avail. Respected by her followers, she has led a criminal organization called The Cast, a group of like-minded misfits and gangsters like herself. Relentless on the chase, but merciful. Allison Petrov will be voiced by actress Catherine Zeta-Jones. Films There are seven films currently confirmed to be directed by Jesse Spade, whom is also writing the screenplay as well as collaborating with Anakin Nakamura on the story. Director Jesse Spade has said that there are also other potential films which would focus on several organizations including the Rogue Ghosts, Dragons and The Spider Syndicate. However, Morningwood Entertainment is still debating whether or not these films will be made. Television Director Jesse Spade confirmed that The Forsaken is a TV series set within the Jokers Universe and focuses on the crew of The Forsaken, a Huldrian-engineered Halcyon-class heavy freighter. It reportedly takes place before Mr. Tachibana. This TV series is planned to run for three seasons and will be exclusive to the Netflix streaming service. Gallery Promotional film logos of the seven planned films and the TV show. Mr. Tachibana.png The Drifter.png Mrs. Nakamura.png Ace - Jokers-verse.png Tex Mechanica.png Black Armoury.png The Director.png The Forsaken.png Trivia *The term "Joker" refers to individuals that collect bounties, own criminal empires, only look out for themselves, engage in criminal activities and like to "joke" around. *Confirmed by Anakin Nakamura, both Rose Squad and Arc Squad from the Rose Squad Trilogy will not be making an appearance in any of the films, as the Rose Squad Trilogy is part of its own timeline and not in the original timeline. Category:Articles by Anakin Nakamura Category:Jokers Universe Category:Film Series Category:Eclipse Universe